For The Record
by NintendoKnight1
Summary: Link decides to keep a journal of everything that happens over at Smash Headquarters. After writing down the details of everyday events, strange things occur before you know it. Watch Link's progress as he records different points in time in his logbook entries. Rated T to be safe.


_~Link's Logbook_

Throughout Smash history, many ridiculous things have occurred. Many interesting events, amazing battles, and otherwise everyday routines.

Link is a veteran Smasher in this world. His skill in reading his opponents was advanced, more so than his rivals _ever_ gave him credit for.

Due to his keen observational skills, Link decided to see how well he could journal _everything_ he saw. It ranged from the average, ordinary things, to things that were a little more, _extraordinary_ in nature.

_This is a the record of things Link experienced, and his thoughts as they took place._

* * *

_**Link's Log: August 22nd, 20XX.** (2 PM, apparently)  
_

I've decided to keep a journal. Don't mind the date written up there. It's been a long time since we first arrived in this world, and since then I've lost any and all clues of what year this is. But, the date written is what another told me it was. If it's wrong, just blame _Mega_. Since he was a robot, I figured he would know the time. I didn't expect him to give me the time and date from _his_ world.

Oy. Never trust an automaton.

Anyway, watched a brawl between _Donkey Kong_ and _Samus_ this morning. They chose to fight on some distant mountain range. Nothin' but a bunch of big, dead rocks out there.

Thought for sure DK would lose. After all, Samus was settin' up shop with her beams and missiles.

I never expected DK to level the whole mountain range, though! Gotta say, that gorilla is packing a ton more power than his necktie leads you to believe.

Duly Noted: _Don't. Get. Punched_._ By. DK._

Signed, _Link_.

* * *

**_Link's Log: June 24th, Year_ **_**15 AN64.** (McCloud corrected me on the date. Thanks Fox.)_

I caught _Snake_ sneaking around while on my routine walk throughout HQ's campus this morning. Not a very good stealth operative if I was able to see him without much difficulty, but whatever.

And before you ask; yes, I _followed_ him. A bad idea, I know, but I just _had_ to.

Turns out, Snake was _avoiding_ someone. And I inadvertently led them _right_ to him. My bad.

Sorry, bro. The moment I saw _Miss Fit_—as I like to call the _Wii Fit Trainer_—I knew he was in a whole heap of trouble. She must've caught him smoking again. He was promptly given a really, really, _REALLY_ long health lecture.

My condolences, Dave, but that stuff'll kill ya'. Quit while you can.

Signed, one entertained hero.

* * *

_**Link's Log: June 30th, Year 15 AN64.**  
_

Haven't written anything in a while. Sorry 'bout that. Not much has happened until about yesterday. We had this strange lockdown. The higher-ups, and by that I mean _Mario_, were worried that an intruder had broken into Headquarters.

I march around the campus _every_ morning, and I noticed nothing out of the ordinary. But he didn't take my word for it. But no one ever really does, anymore, so who am I to complain?

To make matters worse, _Princess Toadstool_ thought she saw someone suspicious hanging around the dormitory hall. Freaked out the children, she did.

_Peach_, next time you see a potential intruder, _don't_ scream at _Lucas_. Poor boy got rattled somethin' _fierce_. I feel bad for the kid.

If I see anything odd today, I swear, I'm gonna beat it to high heaven. Trust me on that.

Signed, _Link_.

**~Entry Continued~**

Just had to say, we found the culprit. Turns out, it was only _Greninja_. That Smasher is still new here, and we haven't quite gotten used to him being around.

Also, I nearly slammed him through a wall.

Darn frog-thing snuck up on me.

A little advice: Don't _ever_ sneak up on me. _Ever_.

Once again, _Link_.

* * *

**____****Link's Log: **July 1st, Year 15 AN64.

I've never laughed so hard as I did this afternoon. Okay, get this: Samus was strolling through the hallway earlier. She was trying to test out her new Jet Boots. I asked her if she could demonstrate a few cool kicks for me. She was glad to do it. Or atleast, _attempt_ to do so.

Have you ever seen a blonde woman in a blue jumpsuit rocket through the ceiling before?

Neither did I. But then it actually _happened_. I think I laughed a little _too_ hard. She was upset at me for it, like I wasn't concerned enough about her health. _Oh please_.

I mean, _seriously_? Samus, I _know_ you can take hits harder than that! So don't get mad at me for laughing at your mishap with those rocket heels.

And besides, you'll get used to it in no time. If there's anyone who's as adaptive to new gadgets as I am, it's you.

Signed, _Link_.

* * *

_****__**Link's Log: **_July 2nd, Year 15** AN64.**

Something strange happened today. I was eating lunch at the cafeteria when _Bowser_ burst in, roaring like his life depended on it! Mario figured he was just up to no good again (Bowser occasionally smashes things for no discernible reason), and thoroughly trounced him. I thought nothing of it, and kept eating.

But later on, _Wolf_ did the _exact_ same thing. Fox took care of it.

Then eventually _Dedede_, _Kirby_ covered that.

Then _Mewtwo_.

And even _Ganondorf!_ Do you see where I'm going with this?

The known villains from our respective worlds going ballistic all in one day? Not something you shrug off real easy. _Something_ made those guys go wacky. _Ike_ volunteered to see what was up with that, so I asked him to tell me first if he does find anything. No word yet, but I'll keep you posted.

Yours truly, _Link_.

P.S. I layed the smackdown on Ganon pretty good, if I do say so myself.

P.S.S. Did anyone else hear that strange music today?

* * *

**____****Link's Log: **July 14th, Year 15 AN64.

It's been over a week since I last wrote. And for _good reason,_ because it's been over a week since I last saw Ike. He's _conveniently_ gone missing. Don't know how he did, though. That man is harder to wrangle than a hundred of Ordon's goats.

People are starting to worry. (Myself included)

The villains claim they have no recollection of what they did twelve days prior. They could be lying. Wouldn't surprise me. But _Zel_ used telepathic communication with Mewtwo today, and she discovered that he sincerely doesn't remember. In fact, his entire memory of that day is just gone. As if it was _removed_ from his mind.

Now, it's _possible_ that Mewtwo wiped his own memories, and possibly the memories of the others.

But this feels... _off_. Something really ain't right with this whole thing. I'm going to find out what.

_—Link_.

* * *

_****__**Link's Log: **_July 17th, Year 15** AN64.**

Did some digging. Not _real_ digging but... oh you know what I mean.

It turns out that before Ike vanished, he was spotted heading to the _Ancient Underground_. A complex of decrepit, old caverns, catacombs and the like. It was often used as a battlefield for us Smashers a while back, until our fights began to tear apart everything around us. That old place wasn't meant for fighting at the level of hi-intensity action that we participate in now. Last time I fought there, I _nearly_ brought the whole structure down onto everyone's heads.

But, I digress. Anyway, it turns out that _Mac_ last saw Ike marchin' down there. So, I'm going to check it out.

Should I tell someone else about this?

I suppose I could tell Samus. I trust her. Moreso than many others here at HQ. She and I have this _silent-agreement_ thing going on. It's an 'I'll be there for her, and she'll be there for me' type of thing, you know?

Well, I'm off. Wish me luck.

—_Link_.

* * *

**—**

* * *

**_=Samus Log: 5th Month, 18th Day. 15th Year_ AN64=**

It's been a whole 24 hours since Link told me what his plans were. I fear for the worst, but I can't let my emotions get the best of me. I'm trying to stay positive about this, and I keep telling myself that Link and Ike will come back within the next few hours.

But as the hours pass, it looks more and more like they won't be coming back.

I'm going to search for those two. I'm also going to inform Mario, Fox, and Snake about this. Hopefully, they'll provide me with some backup, should I _need_ it.

I'm disregarding the worst-case-scenario. I _will_ find them.

_Samus_, logging out.

* * *

**—**

* * *

_**Snake's Recorded Data, as provided by Mei Ling through Codec Call. July 18th, Year 15 AN64. Snake's dialogue is written in bold.**_

"**Mei Ling, do you read me?**"

"Loud and clear, Snake. What's up?"

"**I was just attacked. And you'll never guess by who.**"

"Who was it?"

"_**Samus.**_"

"...!"

"**Yeah, it came as a surprise to me, too. She wasn't herself, and this strange music was playing in the background.**"

"Didn't she say she was going to look for Ike and Link? Why would she come back and do this?"

"**Can't say for sure. But she was counting on us to help her out. Mario, Fox, and I are going to the Underground. Keep this transmission open, just in case it goes south.**"

"Alright. But Snake, please be careful!"

"**Got it.**"

**===Further into the audio recording===**

**"Mei Ling! Do you copy?!"**

"Yes, Snake! What happened?!"

**"It's _Psycho Mantis_! He's behind the whole thing!"**

"Mantis? What's he doing there?"

**"I don't know! But he's using both Ike and Link like puppets! But even under his control, those two are still fighting as they would normally!"**

"You can do it, Snake! You just have to power on through!"

**"Easier said than done. I—Ugh!"**

"Snake?!"

**"I'm alright, but Mantis is really putting up a fight, down here!"**

"Try to remember what you did in your fights with him before!"

**"Yeah, he's having a hard time reading my mind. There isn't a memory card for this console, nor does the vibration work."**

"Do your best Snake!"

**===Recording ended shortly after===**

* * *

_**Link's Log: July 20th, Year 15**_** AN64.**

I owe those guys BIG time for all their help. Some freak in a mask was causing havoc right under our noses. Psychokinesis is a terrifying power to have. I've gained a whole new respect for _Ness_, Lucas, and Mewtwo. That stuff is no joke.

Mantis used some sort of 'mind-control music' to mess with us. Apparently, Mewtwo was the most resistant to it, but even he gave in after a while. How can I blame him? My mind gave after _3 hours_ of that stuff. _Yikes_.

Everyone got through this without any _major_ injuries. (And I say that lightly) Samus got a little roughed up when she ambushed Snake. Ike and I were on the receiving end of a legitimate _beating_ when Mantis controlled us. I mean, I know we were huge threats, but did Fox _REALLY_ have to kick me in the throat with all his might?

That crap _stung_, man.

Of course, karma payed its dues when my 'mind-controlled' self kicked him back...in between his legs.

He's still going to be sore this morning, I guarantee it.

But other than that, the three of 'em managed to get the situation handled, despite the pain they might've been feeling. Mentally, we all got through just fine. Even after the whole brain jacking thing.

I'm gonna rest for a few more hours, and then see how Ike is holding up, and then Samus.

Ike was having a hard time remembering what happened, just like the villains. Maybe a longer exposure time causes memory loss when the mind-control wears off?

Listen to me, sounding almost like I have a clue of what I'm talking about.

But that's enough of that. Time for some sweet sleep.

It's been one heck of a day! —_Link_.

* * *

_End of the first entry_.

**A/N: Hey guys! I wanted to try something new. The idea of a journal type of story really seemed interesting to me. And does it seem like I use Link alot? Well it should, he's my favorite game character.**

**Anyway, this thing might be continued, which I'm sure will be fun to do. This method of storytelling more easily fleshes out a character's personality.**

**Also, the Link here is pretty much the same one from my other story: Zelda: _Re_-Imagined. If he kept a journal, this is probably how he'd write it. And yes, though it is primarily Link writing, there might be times where he's incapable of keeping track of things. Therefore, other characters will pitch in to take over for him.  
**

**Also, regarding Snake's codec call: I wanted it to sound like one of those police phone calls that they play on the news. Tell me if I succeeded in emulating that type of effect.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
